


garden (say it like dat) | mimo

by twinklinghirai



Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: can you remind me of my gravity?ground me when i’m tumbling, spiraling down to earth?you keep me down to earth.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	garden (say it like dat) | mimo

she’s dancing.

so elegant and graceful. she forces you to focus on her and her only. it’s impossible not to when she twirls so beautifully across the studio.

she watches her and mina doesn’t notice. always too trapped in her own world while she’s dancing and her body takes over. momo knows the feeling all too well. 

the music comes to a stop eventually. mina’s body slowing down along with it.

“it’s late,” mina breathes. “i hate when you lose rest because of me.” 

momo smiles, a soft one. a reassuring one that lets mina know she doesn’t mind waiting or losing sleep over her. she never minds. 

“ah, don’t worry. i got out not too long ago.” 

mina rolls her eyes. “that’s a lie. you’re saying that to not make me feel bad about you waiting.” 

and momo chuckles with a shrug. mina’s right, but she doesn’t have to know that. “whatever helps you sleep at night, minari.” 

they walk hand-in-hand towards their shared apartment. walking in silence but enjoying it nonetheless. 

after being best friends since diaper days, rooming together in college was the obvious choice. perfect for the two of them - 

that was until momo realized she was in love with her best friend. and that’s always a dangerous game to play. the realization hit her all at once, like an avalanche rushing down a hill at full speed with no chance of stopping. 

_*** flashback ***_

_“you’re sick, momoring, just let me take care of you.” mina insists as she stands before a shivering momo with a cup of tea in her hands._

_momo waves her off weakly, not being able to gather the energy to lift her head up from the cushion on the couch._

_“i’ll be fine, mina. you have class and it’s important.”_

_“just... shut up,” mina mutters as she lifts momo’s legs up slightly and sits down right beside her, laying momo’s legs on her lap. “drink this.”_

_so momo does as told. drinking the warm tea as mina covers her with a blanket and stays beside her the entire time._

_“thanks for staying with me.”_

_mina smiles. “i always will. you’re clingy when you’re sick.”_

_momo pouts in faux offense. “am not.”_

_“are too! it’s okay though, i didn’t want to go to class anyway.”_

_“so i was your get-out-of-class free card?”_

_mina nods happily and leans over to peck momo’s cheek._

_“i’m sick, you can’t kiss me!” momo scoots away from mina on the couch with a grin plastered on her face._

_“i do as i please.”_

_***_

the realization hit momo hard. the avalanche hit her full force and with no regard for her emotions and all the overthinking it would bring her. quite selfish, really.

for the past couple years, momo was too busy sulking over the fact she had never been in love in her all twenty-two years of life and too busy thinking something was wrong with her because of it that she was blind to the love she had always been receiving. constant and unconditional love from her best friend. love shown in many different ways that momo can see clearly now.

it was shown in the way mina took care of her when she was sick. in the way mina always made sure momo was safe, even when she wasn’t around. a simple “let me know when you’re home safe” and “please don’t stay out too late, i worry about how unkind the streets are at night” would make momo’s heart clench. it showed in the way mina always happened to have momo present in her thoughts. no matter how long they had been friends and no matter how many times mina went on vacation, she never forgot to bring momo a souvenir from wherever she happened to visit that time. 

and mina felt no different. she was in love. in love with her best friend. to the point that living with momo and being around her had almost become painful. she’s scared her best friend doesn’t feel the same way and the fear of that eats her alive. both too scared to come clean about their feelings for the same reason.

“are you hungry? my mom made us a bunch of food and brought it over earlier.” momo says after she joins mina in the living room.

mina nods happily. 

momo warms their food up and joins her on the couch again so they can eat together.

“so,” mina starts, stuffing her mouth with rice as she looks at momo. 

and momo knows this look all too well. mina is going to tell her something that she most likely doesn’t want to hear, but for some reasons that mina doesn’t know. different reasons than the ones mina has in mind.

the younger girl swallows her mouthful of rice. “so, yerim.” 

momo raises an eyebrow. she knew it was going to be about yerim and she’s tired. she can’t force another conversation about yerim, it’s exhausting.

“what about yerim?” 

mina shrugs and sets her chopsticks down, choosing to just focus on the conversation completely.

“i think i want to give yerim and i a go. i don’t know, i just... i’ve never been in a relationship and i think, maybe i’m being too picky? i need to let my guard down. yerim has liked me for a while, you know.” 

momo nods slowly, roughly swallowing her mouthful of chicken nearly choking at what mina just said. 

but she keeps calm in front of her best friend. mina needs advice right now and momo, as her best friend, plans to give it to her. she will shoo her own personal feelings away and attempt to not let anything cloud her vision - 

“we kissed today. she initiated it and i followed. i didn’t feel the sparks people say they feel in books and movies, but i mean, i’ll get there eventually, right? those are just movies.” mina sighs shakily and momo notes how scared she sounds. “i think i want to give yerim and i a go.” 

or not. momo’s heart shatters into a million pieces. she’s sure mina can see the millions of pieces scattered all over their living room at this point. and now there’s a lump in her throat, her chopsticks fell into her lap, and there’s tears welling up in her eyes. 

she zones out for what feels like ages before catching onto the last bit of mina’s thoughts. she’s grateful mina didn’t catch onto the chopsticks falling and the look she had in her eyes.

“what do you think i should do? am i rushing into this? i know you don’t particularly like her because of that incident when her and i first met.” 

so momo pulls it together as best as she can for her best friend. she needs her right now.

“do whatever you think feels right, minari. but can i ask you something?” 

mina looks up at momo nervously and she nods.

“why do you sound scared?”

at this, mina visibly freezes. immediately looking away from momo and down at her hands.

momo herself is not only scared, she’s terrified. her best friend, the love of her life, is wanting to give it a try with another girl. she should be happy and she hates that she’s not happy for the younger girl. she hates how selfish she’s being and most of all she hates how much of a coward she feels she has been since the realization that she was in love with mina hit her. she should feel happy for her best friend. 

multiple thoughts running through her head as they sit in silence waiting for mina to respond.

“i just,” mina sniffles. “i’ve never been in a relationship before. i don’t know how any of this works. i know i’m twenty-one, but this is scary for me.”

momo’s instincts kick in. she pushes their food to the side and pulls mina in for a hug. mina first, always.

“mina, i really hope you’re not just trying to jump into a relationship with yerim simply because you’ve never been in a relationship before. it’s okay. everything comes at its own pace and you don’t need to try to fast forward anything.” 

the younger girl sniffles and momo’s almost certain at this point that there’s something more mina’s not telling her. she knows her like the back of her hand and mina looks absolutely torn.

so she decides to ask again. “you know you can tell me anything, minari. why are you scared?” 

“i just am. it’s scary.” 

momo sighs and decides not to push further, opting to just comfort mina instead.

“what do you think i should do?” the younger girl asks softly, lifting her head up from momo’s chest.

 _be MY girlfriend. fuck yerim and whatever her intentions are. please be my girlfriend, mina._ momo so badly wants to scream her inner monologue and just come clean now more than ever, but she also doesn’t want to be selfish. mina likes yerim. and momo respects mina. mina first, always.

_mina does like yerim, right?_

“do you like her?” momo decides to ask.

mina hesitates but nods nonetheless, a look momo has never seen the younger girl wear on her face. she’s confused and sad? momo can’t tell.

“yes.” 

“so do whatever you feel is right. if you like her and you say she likes you then go for whatever you feel is right,” momo is in pain. “i’ll be here for you, always.” momo feels like she just reached into her own chest and stomped on her own heart. she’s ready to just crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep at this point. forget the food. she’s in pain.

and mina is too. mina’s in pain. she’s torn. asking for advice about another girl while being wholeheartedly in love with her best friend? mina thinks she’s going crazy and maybe she is. she’s in love with her best friend and she’s certain her best friend will never feel the same way. so maybe she is going crazy and maybe she feels like a terrible person. using yerim as an escape, as a way to try to get over her best friend. because falling in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play - and mina believes she’s losing.

the younger girl sniffles and gives momo a small smile. not one full of joy, more so a forced smile. one momo knows well. one mina plasters across her face when she has no other choice. but momo decides not to ask about it; mina looks scared enough.

“i love you, momoring.” mina pecks momo’s cheek like she always does. 

but now momo is heartbroken. 

and mina is heartbroken.

-

mina and yerim got closer as the month went by. as momo expected - that didn’t mean it didn’t stop her heart from hurting like hell when she would see them together. not in the least.

but what she hadn’t expected is yerim watching mina dance in the studio that night. yerim was there to pick her up and walk her home, but momo wasn’t ready for that. walking home together once they both finished their dance routines was their thing and momo couldn’t help the way she flinched when she saw mina wave goodbye at yerim after walking her home. dancing was their thing. walking home after dancing was their thing.

yerim is an intruder. coming in and causing a mess, stealing precious moments from momo. no regard for the lives she was throwing out of balance, much like the avalanche. and by no means was momo possessive over mina, but being in love with your best friend is a dangerous game to play - momo was losing that game.

despite yerim’s intruding, seeing mina’s gummy smile was momo’s favorite thing. mina seems happy and that’s one thing momo will always love and prioritize, no matter the situation. mina’s happiness is always number one on her list. mina first, always.

but momo can’t help the sadness and anger she feels. not angry at yerim, not angry at mina (never angry at mina), but angry with herself. she wishes she would’ve had the courage to tell her best friend about her feelings for her. she wishes she had the courage to come clean. now she’s angry at herself for being stuck in a world of ‘what if?’ 

momo’s in the living room one day when yerim knocks on the front door. mina immediately heading over to open it. they’re going to the amusement park today and mina’s excited. and momo loves seeing her excited nonetheless. that damn gummy smile is intoxicating.

“yerim-ah, do you mind waiting while i grab my bag from my room?”

of course yerim doesn’t mind, so now her and momo are left in the living room together while mina heads off towards her bedroom.

“hey, momo.” 

yerim smiles - momo can’t tell if it’s genuine or not. it’s probably not.

“hi, yerim-ah.” momo’s smile is genuine, maybe with a side of sadness.

“i haven’t seen you in a while. how are you?” 

and momo mentally rolls her eyes. they both know they aren’t entirely too fond of each other, only being cordial for the sake of mina. it’s obvious, so momo wishes yerim would cut it out with the fake concern. but she answers politely anyway because she can see mina approaching in the corner of her eye,

“i’m doing great,” not. “what about you?” i don’t care.

“ah, i’m doing great as well.” yerim grins.

mina stands next to yerim with a smile on her face. “ready?” 

and mina looks beautiful. always the most beautiful girl ever. so beautiful it physically hurts momo to look at her, so she forces herself to look away before she quite literally cries at how beautiful her best friend looks. and it’s not like she’s wearing anything special, anything out of the norm for what she usually opts for. she’s simply wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket - but it’s mina. it’s just mina being able to wear absolutely anything and look absolutely stunning. it’s because it’s mina wearing that basic outfit. it’s just mina.

yerim nods, happily. momo thinks it’s disgusting. 

“see you later, momoring.” 

and they leave. the sound of the front door closing sounding louder than usual. momo’s convinced yerim slammed it on purpose to get on her nerves.

momo sighs, tears welling up in her eyes. she can’t take it anymore. she needs to say it. she needs to say it before her heart bursts. she needs to confess to her best friend. so she cries instead, letting out all of her built-up frustration. she cries and it feels damn good to finally let it all out.

she cries for what feels like hours until her eyes run dry. and she so badly wants to go to sleep and ignore her feelings like she’s been doing for the past couple years, but it’s all too much now. it’s all too much and she’s overwhelmed. mina and yerim served her as a wake up call - or more so a reminder of how much of a failure she feels like she is for not getting the girl.

and she hates herself. she hates herself so much for not being one-hundred percent happy for her best friend. she’s so incredibly overwhelmed with her feelings and the contradicting issues in her head, she simply can’t take it. 

as time passes, momo finds herself on the balcony of their apartment that’s connected to her bedroom at two A.M. she’s crying again and the cool breeze burns against her skin. it’s two A.M. though, and mina’s still not back. so it’s making her feel even crazier; working herself into a headache.

momo hates the nonstop voices in her head. she wishes she could just make them stop. make them stop taunting her, make them stop laughing at her for being so pathetic and not being able to confess. 

the scenarios she’s making up of mina and yerim on their date making her cry even harder. because it’s two A.M. and mina still isn’t back.

-

by the time momo hears the front door shut it’s nearing three A.M. and she doesn’t bother getting up from the balcony to go greet mina and ask her about her date. she feels like a terrible friend. the worst of them all. but she can’t let mina see her in her current state - tears streaming down her face and mascara smudged all over her cheeks. momo’s sure she looks like she just got ran over by a truck, picked up, and ran over again.

she hears light footsteps coming closer and she knows she’s screwed. mina is going to see her in all her run-over-by-a-truck glory and she’s positive she’s going to ruin mina’s night and that’s not what she wants, ever. because mina is going to be all smiley, giddy and over the moon - and mina deserves to be all smiley, giddy and over the moon. momo can’t face her and she mentally kicks herself for not thinking that mina would possibly come into her bedroom looking for her. 

“momoring,” mina whispers so quietly, momo herself can barely hear it. “you should be in bed.” she adds as she sits next to momo on the open seat on the balcony.

they rarely use the balcony. the only other time they’ve been out here was because momo was feeling overwhelmed and stressed out over her final exams. and now here they are again - momo crying and feeling overwhelmed.

momo hurriedly wipes at her face with her hands, attempting to rid her face of the mascara smudges and tears. mina turned the light on in her bedroom so momo knows once she turns to face her, mina will see her clearly. 

she throws a smile on her face. she’s met with a concerned looking mina - her precious mina. always so selfless and caring, putting others before herself. 

“momo, love, are you okay?” 

she knows her. momo’s best friend knows her. she can’t hide anything from her. 

mina scoots closer, taking momo’s hand into hers. giving momo such a worried look, momo’s sure she’ll cry again just seeing how much mina actually cares about her and how much she feels like she doesn’t deserve it. mina’s hand is hot, burning into momo’s. momo wants to cry again.

she’s sure she doesn’t deserve mina’s concern because they should be talking about how great mina’s date went. they should be gushing and jumping around at how sweet yerim is. momo’s sure she’s now ruined mina’s night.

but mina’s night wasn’t what the girl had hoped for - and she feels terrible. she’s in love with her best friend and it hurts so much. she used yerim as an escape, as a way to try and fall out of love with momo, and ended up hurting poor yerim in the end because, in her heart, no one can replace momo. no matter how hard she tries. no matter how many times yerim kisses her. no matter how many times her and yerim hold hands. yerim isn’t momo. yerim will never be momo. and she’s so incredibly and painfully in love with her best friend her heart is going to burst. she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold her feelings in after tonight’s events.

momo waves her off. “i’m fine, don’t worry. i just needed fresh air because i couldn’t sleep after a nightmare. how was your date?”

and mina looks convinced when she sighs and smiles nervously, playing with momo’s hands.

“ah, it was good,” mina replies. now, momo isn’t convinced. “it was good.” a terrible attempt at trying to convince momo.

but there’s silence. mina playing with momo’s hands as a distraction and momo watching her. the silence lasts for what feels like ages to them.

the city seemingly stopping around them as well because it’s quiet. tokyo is never this quiet at three A.M. the wind is blowing perfectly around them, goosebumps on mina and momo’s arms.

“it wasn’t good.” mina breaks the silence. 

momo, confused, looks up at mina’s face immediately. she can see mina’s lip quivering.

and mina might cry at how overwhelmed she’s feeling. she’s going to do something crazy and her mind is telling her stop, but her heart is ushering her to keep going, to let it out once and for all.

“it wasn’t good,” the younger girl reiterates. “because she isn’t you.”

now momo’s really confused, eyebrows furrowed together. and mina’s crying now so momo attempts to pull her in for a hug, but mina refuses and pulls back.

“no, let me say this. i need to look at you.” she wipes her tears away furiously, but they don’t stop pouring out of her eyes. she’s frustrated.

momo watches mina with concern and confusion all over her face. because what could mina possibly mean by anything she just said. momo is going to lose her mind. 

she forces mina’s hands into her own and this noticeably calms mina down.

“what’s wrong, minari? tell me. i want to help.” 

and mina huffs.

her precious momo. mina’s precious momo. always so careful with her, always so gentle. never failing to calm her down. and instead of this gesture slowing down the tears, it makes them pour out of her eyes even quicker.

but momo’s there to wipe her tears for her. “does it make you feel better to hear that i cried earlier too? we have a weird way of always being in sync, stop it.” momo tells her with a smile.

this pulls a small smile out of mina with a cute little giggle that makes momo’s heart warm. 

“stop, you goof. i want to be serious right now.” 

momo fans mina’s face dry once the tears stop. “i know, honey. you’re doing great, take your time.”

and mina gets up to stand directly in front of momo, arms crossed over her chest, and the cutest pout momo has ever seen gracing her lips.

“stop! stop it,” mina sighs heavily. “stop being so damn perfect. i can’t take it anymore. you’re going to make me crazy.” 

oh, momo is fully confused now. it’s three A.M. and they’ve both cried on this balcony already, mina got back from a date she hated, and now she’s telling momo that she makes her crazy. momo isn’t following where this is going.

“what do you mean?” 

mina sighs once again then chuckles. she can’t back out now and after a deep breathe, she gains the much needed confidence to start speaking again.

“i hate you, you know that? you and your stupidly beautiful face, your stupid beautiful smile. gosh! you make me crazy! i can’t take it anymore, momo,” she breathes. “i’m in love with you. so fucking stupidly in love with you.”

mina drops in the chair beside momo in defeat. like she was carrying an anchor on her shoulders and she was finally able to be set free. she breathes heavily as she avoids momo’s gaze. 

and momo is frozen. momo can’t breathe and she feels like she just got thrown into a lake of freezing cold water. because there’s just no way, absolutely no way any of that just really came out of mina’s mouth. there’s no way.

“what?” momo mumbles after they’ve sat in silence for probably far too long but time isn’t real right now. time isn’t real - not here, not right now. not right after her best friend who she’s madly in love with just confessed she’s so fucking stupidly in love with her. everything is moving in slow motion and momo is dizzy. she feels like jelly.

“are you really going to make me say it again?” mina mumbles as finally looks at momo.

but something clicked inside of momo’s head at this moment. she shakes her head quickly.

“you’re in love with me.” she whispers, more so to herself than anything.

mina sighs. “yes, momo.”

the cogs are turning ferociously in momo’s brain. mina’s in love with her. she’s in love with mina. and there’s just no way this is actually real and is actually happening right now. she’s going to lose it.

“i love you,” momo spits out. “i- i’m in love with you. i have been for years. that’s- i mean, that’s why i was crying when you found me on the balcony. seeing you with yerim was... wow, i would be on the verge of tears every single time you talked about her.” momo rambles.

now it’s mina’s turn to freeze. because there’s just no way, absolutely no way any of that just really came out of momo’s mouth. there’s no way. and time isn’t real - not here, not right now. not right after her best friend who she’s madly in love just confessed she’s been in love with her too. everything is moving in slow motion and mina is dizzy. she feels like jelly.

“you what?” mina mutters in disbelief. “no, no, no. momo, you’re kidding right now, right? god, you’re telling me i would lay in bed overthinking about how i was potentially going to ruin our friendship with my feelings every single night just for you to feel the same way?! what a fucked up way to turn me down, momo, seriously.” and now she’s rambling. “god, i feel fucking terrible for what i did to yerim.”

momo furrows her eyebrows. “what do you mean?”

mina sighs. “she asked me to be her girlfriend tonight and i couldn’t do it. i couldn’t do it, momo. i couldn’t say yes. i hurt her. i couldn’t do it.”

the older girl’s eyes go wide. she almost lost mina. and she feels for yerim, despite not being too fond of her because the girl is probably upset and sulking. she doesn’t wish the feeling of being rejected on anyone.

“i apologized so many times. she said she wishes me the best, but i feel terrible. but you though - you, fuck, man. all those nights i spent thinking about how i was throwing our friendship down the drain. all those nights i spent thinking that you would hate me for falling in love with you. god, i hate you.” 

they stare at each other, serious at first before they burst into a fit of manic sounding giggles. because there is just no way - there is no way they’ve both been in love with each other this entire time. and momo feels for yerim in this moment, but she can’t help but simultaneously feel like the happiest girl in the world.

“god, i fucking love you.” mina whispers as they both start leaning in, foreheads resting together as they look into each other eyes. 

“you hate me for being so perfect.” momo teases with a tiny smirk gracing her lips.

mina wants to kiss the smirk away as she stares at momo’s annoyingly perfect lips. momo’s a menace.

“yes,” mina breathes. “i can’t stand you.”

mina’s crying again. momo pulls away just enough to wipe mina’s tears away, but now they’re happy tears and they both know that. but momo’s a menace and wants to hear mina say why she’s crying happy tears.

“don’t make me say it.” 

momo pouts. “please. i need to hear you say it.”

“because i love you. because i’m in love with you.”

-

the next morning they wake up in each other’s arms. mina basically laying directly on top of momo, her face buried in the older girl’s warm neck. and neither of them want to wake up any other way ever again. 

especially not after momo opens her eyes and sees how impossibly close mina is. and they’ve shared the same bed multiple times throughout their friendship, they’ve cuddled multiple times, but it’s different now and they both know it. they both feel it. and nothing sexual happened last night and nothing had to happen for momo to wake up feeling this level of happiness that she always deemed unattainable.

mina rolls off momo with a small pout, but momo pulls her closer into her side. she might die if her body isn’t feeling the warmth of mina’s at all times.

“hi.” mina smiles, looking up at her with the most beautiful eyes momo has ever seen. she could cry.

“hi.” she whispers back with a smile. “i see someone couldn’t sleep without being on top of me all night.” yeah, she’s putting all the cuddling blame on mina, so what?

mina slaps her arm playfully. “oh, leave me alone. can you blame me?” 

momo chuckles happily. she’s never been happier. her heart might burst out of her chest, it might give up on her. because mina looks so fucking beautiful in the morning.

“i think that’s the best sleep i’ve ever gotten.” mina confesses, tracing circles on momo’s exposed abs.

“yeah?” momo smiles and yup, her heart skips a beat, she’s sure mina felt it. 

mina nods with a smile. “yeah.”

they lay in silence for a while. both still in disbelief at how last night ended up playing out.

“can we cuddle all day?” mina’s soft voice breaks the silence and it breaks momo out of the trance-like state she was in. her cheeks hurt and that’s when she realizes she was smiling the entire time. “it’s saturday, we don’t have anything to do today.”

momo grins from ear to ear, planting a kiss to mina’s forehead.

“of course, baby.” momo replies, caressing the side of mina’s arm.

“baby...” mina mumbles with her gummy smile all on display, lingering on the pet name. momo nearly passes out at the sight. mina will be the death of her, she’s sure of that.

and mina’s sure she’ll never get used to hearing momo call her baby. it rolls off momo’s tongue so nicely she becomes putty in her momo’s arms.

because that’s her momo. and she’s momo’s mina. always.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this. i just started writing, really, idk. i hope everyone is doing well. stay safe, wash your hands, and don’t be in large groups or i’ll snitch to the CDC. wishing everyone the best, always. ♡


End file.
